Memories
by Nahterpie
Summary: [Tumblr's Lingfan Week 2015 - Day 3 - Memories] It's the quiet times, when it's just the two of them, that Ling loves the most. Their time together is precious. [Ling x Lan Fan]


Lingfan Week - Day 3 - _Memories_

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist  
Ship: **Ling Yao x Lan Fan  
 **Synopsis:** It's the quiet times, when it's just the two of them, that Ling loves the most. Their time together is precious.

 _Written for Lingfan Week 2015 on Tumblr.  
_ _I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.  
_

* * *

"How's my favourite Empress this evening?" Ling's cheerful voice accompanied his entrance to their grand room, though Lan Fan could hear the concern and the tiredness he tried to hide in it. He was beside their bed in moments, hands closed tight over her own, and she looked up at him from where she sat, propped upright with what she thought was a ridiculous amount of ornate cushions. She was surprised he hadn't brought another one with him.

"Her Ladyship Empress Lan Fan is doing well, Your Highness. It should not be long now. I shall resume my watch over her condition in the morning, if it suits My Lord."A dainty woman, sitting in a chair nearby, stood at the Emperor's entrance and remained a respectful distance from the Royal couple, her head bowed and book on Alkahestry abandoned on the floor at her feet.

"Thank you, Huian Lew, I must leave here again at dawn and I shall spend less of my time worrying knowing you will be here to watch over the Empress as diligently as you always do." Ling used his 'official voice' as Lan Fan called it, when she could almost forget that he was the most expressive person she had ever known, and he inclined his head slightly toward the young maid and Alkahestrist. Huian Lew bowed respectfully, picked up her book and left with barely a whisper, the door closing softly behind her, but not before Lan Fan got a brief glimpse of the Guard in the hallway just outside. It never stopped being strange to see someone else on the other side of the doorway, where she used to be.

Ling noticed her glance and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Really though, how are you?" He wasn't surprised when Lan Fan straightened her back and sat higher in the bed, replying with a clipped 'I am well, My Lord', and he couldn't help but smile. She became instantly embarrassed at the slip into her old ways, and blamed the nostalgia brought upon her by the Guard.

"Sorry," She murmured with a smile, visibly relaxing and leaning back into the cushions, "I'm a little more tired today. And it's hard to sit here and wonder what you're doing, and how you are; it's hard not being by your side. I see how tired you're getting doing it all on your own and I just... wish I could do more." Lan Fan replied honestly, closing her eyes so she could speak more freely.

She'd barely taken another breath before she heard a great rustling of fabric, felt the bed move next to her and a hand was placed softly onto her swollen stomach. Lan Fan opened her eyes to see Ling in the bed next to her, robes abandoned, and hair loose over his shoulders, propped up by his elbow. He was gazing at her with a gentle expression so full of love that it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"You're doing the most out of either of us," he rubbed the bump tenderly, "our little Prince or Princess is going to have the most loyal and hardworking mother in the whole of Xing. I'm going to tell them all about the times we've had together and just how amazing you are."

Lan Fan smiled shyly, and weaved the fingers of her metal hand in his.

"I think it would be best to keep out the stories of our childhood though; playing pranks on Grandfather, sneaking around the Palace and stealing food from the kitchens doesn't set a very good example." She closed her eyes again with a contented sigh, wishing she wasn't always so tired and could spend more precious time together, but she was comfy in the cushions and Ling's body was warm beside her, his slow breaths matching with her own.

"But those are the best ones." Ling chuckled and moved in closer to her as she snuggled down into the cushions.

"I love all our memories together, there's not a single one I don't cherish." He whispered into the neck of his already sleeping Queen.


End file.
